


At the time, it all Rose

by TheRobberBridegroom



Series: Ambling Ambitions [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I'm new at this, M/M, Multi, Please Don't Hate Me, Please critic, sorry - Freeform, this is my first one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 11:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRobberBridegroom/pseuds/TheRobberBridegroom
Summary: The beginnings and sunrises on relationships.





	At the time, it all Rose

Sunbeams shone through the forestry as the pair walked among the greenery. Laughter was heard by the inhabitants of the forest as the pair walked to their destination. It had been a long day at work for the gold eyes male and he wanted to relax with his little love before going back to his job. Besides, it had been on the way back to base, his boss shouldn’t be too mad. Internally, he was upset and worried about when he got back to his job. He had time though, so he used it for a much-needed break. Even if it was only for an hour or two, it seemed as long as a year to him. His partner held his hand and told him about his adventures with his great uncles and aunt. Stories of witchcraft, and science, mystery, and cults. Eyes of gold crinkled in delight as he listened before squinting in an apology. The smaller male knew it was time but didn’t want him to go. They shared a kiss before he went back into his aircraft. They parted with a wave of hands before the door closed and the agent left his boyfriend of eight years in the dust of the transport.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment.  
> email me if you want to see more.  
> Have a good day!
> 
> \- TheRobberBridegroom


End file.
